Because fiber optic communications has advantages such as a large capacity, a long distance, and anti-electromagnetic interference, the fiber optic communications better caters to people's requirements for a large information amount and high precision in the future, and a low price makes a transmission medium of fiber be promoted in a quite large scope. Currently, a fiber network is already gradually being used in home. Mounting of fiber to the home generally includes mounting of an access terminal box (ATB) and mounting of an optical network terminal (ONT). The access terminal box and the optical network terminal are indoor application products of a user on an optical network, and the access terminal box and the optical network terminal are connected using a leading-out optical cable of the access terminal box.
An existing access terminal box includes a protective cover, a base, a base plate, and an adapter, where the protective cover is fastened to the base, and the base is fastened to the base plate. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a splicing tray 12 is disposed on a base 11, the splicing tray 12 uses a flipping structure, the splicing tray 12 undertakes a splicing function and a coiling function, and the base 11 undertakes a function of leading in a drop cable and connecting to an adapter 18. After the drop cable is led in through a cable leading-in hole 13, the drop cable passes through a cable leading-in area 14, then enters a coiling area 15 on the splicing tray 12 to be coiled, and then is spliced with a pigtail 17 in a splicing area. After being coiled in the coiling area 15, the pigtail 17 is connected to the adapter 18. Considering a limitation on a smallest bending radius of a fiber, if a four-core Standard Connector (SC) adapter is supported in a width direction of the access terminal box structure shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a width size is very large, and a size of the cable leading-in area 14 in a width direction is very large, which causes a relatively large volume of the access terminal box.